


You’re a Person Penny

by CatOnTheWeb



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Not Serious, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, nice and wholesome, weapon swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatOnTheWeb/pseuds/CatOnTheWeb
Summary: Just a short NND one shot.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	You’re a Person Penny

Ruby wasn’t sure this had been her best idea.

“The balance on this is astounding,” Penny said. She held Crescent Rose unfolded into its sniper configuration, the reticle placed against one eye, even though Ruby was sure she didn’t need that. Really, the redhead had shown herself to be a more than capable hand at long distance sniping with her beams. A targeting aid wasn’t even needed. “I have never held a scythe weapon before, but I must admit I had a 20% belief that it would be overweighted closer towards the head.”

“Well, that’d kinda make firing at range difficult, right? What with the down drift.” Ruby said distractedly. Floating Array was strapped to her back and it felt like she was carrying a water tank. Every time she tried to right herself she’d over correct and wind up stumbling in a different direction. Her sense of balance was all off. The way she could feel the blades stored inside shifting around certainly wasn’t helping her any. “Um hey, how do I get the swords to um….come out?”

“Oh you just need to execute the release subroutine on them. It should be exct_sbrtn_001-” Penny cut herself off. For a long moment she stood still, staring down the range with her finger resting on the edge of Crescent Rose’s trigger guard.

“I suppose it would be difficult for a normal person to run a computer program.” Her voice took on a subdued cast, a frown playing at the edges of her lips as she lowered the sniper scythe and looked down at the ground. The edges of the mechanical bow on the back of her head drooped as well.

“Hey no,” Ruby stepped forward, ignored the way she swayed like Uncle Qrow back before he went cold turkey, and placed a hand on Penny’s shoulder. “You’re as much a normal person as I am.”

Penny shot Ruby a smile, but it didn’t even reach her freckled cheeks.

“Thank you, Ruby, but I know I am not normal.” Crescent Rose’s muzzle brushed over the tiles of the firing range, the weapon’s entire receiver held casually in Penny’s right hand. Her left hand flexed, and Ruby could imagine seeing the skin beneath the black lace glove, torn ragged to reveal the shiny metal it had hid away so long ago. “Most people do not have the inherent strength to halt a speeding delivery truck with only surface damage.”

Ruby reached out and forced Penny’s head up. Glass green eyes stared into silver, and for a moment it was all Ruby could do not to get lost in them. It broke her heart to see the fear in them, the uncertainty that always reared up whenever something made Penny doubt herself.

“You think it’s any more normal to have a metal arm?” A smile crossed Ruby’s lips, and she leaned forwards so that their foreheads rested against each other. “Or how about being the dispossessed heiress to a multi-billion lien company? Or growing up in a family with seven sisters? Or shooting Grimm killing laser beams from your eyes? No one’s normal, Penny. We all have our differences, the things that make us special. Back in Vale I told you that you’re a person, and I’ll say it again. You’re as real as me. And I’ll say that however many times I need to.”

A flush crept its way across Penny’s face as she spoke, and by the time she was done Ruby was treated to the wonderful sight of the Protector of Mantle green from the cheeks down. It was incredibly cute on her.

“I am glad to hear that from you,” Penny said. “It means a lot coming from the person I consider my...closest friend.” A hiccup wracked her in a full body shudder, and with how close they were Ruby couldn’t avoid the spasm in time.

Ruby groaned as her forehead bounced away, leaving stars that danced across her vision. She stumbled, and the blades inside Floating Array shifted. Ruby barely had time to realize she was falling before Penny caught her, one hand latching onto her shoulder while the other snaked around her waist. They stooped with one of her feet thrown up in the air, the other with the heel barely planted on the ground.

“Ruby! Are you alright!” Penny asked, her face so close that the only thing the Beacon Huntress could see were green glass orbs. A part of Ruby’s mind absently noted how nice it felt, having a hand pressed up against the small of her back to support her weight.

“Uhhh, yeah, I think I am,” Ruby said. Was it getting hotter suddenly? Her cheeks felt really warm for some reason. “You um, you haven’t hiccuped in a while. I thought that only happened when you…”

Penny didn’t look away. “I….I didn’t lie about how much what you said meant to me. I just...I do not consider you my closest friend.”

“Oh, oh.” Ruby tried not to show how much those words hurt her. “That’s okay then I guess. I mean, it has been like, two years between Beacon and now, of course you’d find other friends to be close to and-” Why was she tearing up? Penny was allowed to have other friends. Ruby didn’t own her or anything like that.

For a moment, it looked like Penny was trying to say something. Then she just shook her head and leaned in. Their lips touched. 

It took Ruby longer than she’d like to admit to realize that Penny was kissing her.

While holding her in a dip.

It was the kind of cliche that belonged in Blake’s filth. But she didn’t mind.


End file.
